


A Song of Bullets and Blood

by BorderlineHappy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, College, Coming of Age, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama, Execution, Family, Family Drama, Feels, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Murder, Organized Crime, Sad, Self Harm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Canon Death, Suicide Attempt, Violence, mafia, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineHappy/pseuds/BorderlineHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime Family AU: New York is headed by the Baratheon family, strongly supported by the Stark family. With Ned Stark as Robert Baratheon's second in command, unrest begins to stir throughout the various families concerning the strange things surrounding Jon Arryn's death, Robert's former second in command. Rivalries for power arise in the families, quickly causing unrest and straining already uneasy relationships between the many families.</p><p>AKA Game of Thrones with crime families and craziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Bullets and Blood

"It's a duty that the head of the family must carry out." His father's words echoed in Robb's head as he sat there in the car with more than a thousand knots tied in his stomach. It was no secret what happened to traitors. Hell, Bran was ten and he knew what happened to people who turned against the family. Robb had seen his father walk in through the front door after a 'late night at work', his shoulders slumped over and nary a word leaving his mouth. He'd known of it since he was a child, but this time he was the one holding the gun. This time he was the one pulling the trigger. His father told Robb that he was a man now, that he was 18, he had to learn how to pull the trigger and do what needed to be done. He'd been preparing for this moment for so long, the day that he'd make his father proud. So why did he feel so nervous? Why did his hands shake as he tried to light his cigarette, finally giving up and throwing the lighter to the floor of his Mercedes in frustration. Robb gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white. He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to steady him.

_I am not afraid_

He thought this aloud to himself over and over again as he grabbed his nine mill from the glovebox, the beautifully kept weapon with a direwolf etched into the handle, the weapon that had never been fired since Robb had gotten it at 16. He double checked the clip to make sure he had a full round in it before he turned the safety on and tucked it into the back waistband of his pants. He took another deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking. 

"I am not afraid."

He had to say it aloud this time to help it stick a little more.

Robb felt like he was walking underwater as he went into the abandoned warehouse. His chest was tight and his heart beat thumping in his ears. He saw the man he was going to kill with his hands handcuffed behind his back, on his knees and trembling. He looked so  _scared,_ but he wasn't begging for his life. He was dead silent. He saw his father and Theon Greyjoy waiting for him beside the man. Robb approached his father, hoping to appear fearless, even if he felt like a scared little boy once more. His father slowly nodded towards Robb, a grave expression on his face as he looked towards the condemned man. 

"Will... We know of how you betrayed us, how you ran when others in the family needed you most, how you left them to be killed. It has been decided that you shall face death to compensate for the deaths of three good men." Ned Stark's voice was deep and serious, and the man began to shake harder and sniffle pathetically. Robb slowly pulled his nine millimeter out and cocked it back, taking a deep breath. His father reached out and placed an encouraging hand on Robb's shoulder. It was just for a second, but it felt like his shoulder was on fire even after his father dropped his hand. The gun felt like it weighed a thousand pounds in Robb's hand, his arm numb. He was barely able to walk towards the man that he was to kill. Robb had seen dead bodies before, but there was a difference between seeing a dead body, and being the cause of a dead body. He'd seen his father execute men before. He was always so fearless, his hand steady, eyes sad, but firm. Robb was just a scared kid, skin pale and hands clammy and shaky. Robb looked down upon the trembling man on his knees and slowly brought the gun up to press the barrel against the man's head. It was like the world stopped the moment Robb put his finger on the trigger. He knew his father was watching, could feel Theon's eyes on him as well. Time was dragging by so slowly now, Robb knew he only had a few seconds to pull the trigger before his father would step in, but he knew that once he crossed this line there'd be no going back. He refused to think about it a second longer and squeezed down on the trigger, sending a bullet through the man's brain. Just like that, the man who had been breathing and sniveling just a second ago now lay motionless and dead at Robb's face. How fragile life truly was.

~*~*~*~

"Does it get easier?" Robb suddenly as he cruised down the street towards their home. Theon had been left behind to clean up the body as usual. Robb was praying his father said yes, prayed that he'd stop feeling like this whenever it came down to taking a life. Ned Stark was silent for a long moment, his worn face grave and serious as he looked over at his eldest son.

"It doesn't. You just get better at pretending." 

~*~*~*~

Jon watched his brother pull up the driveway with their father in the car. Jon was seated on the front steps with a cigarette between his fingers, wearing his normal solemn face. Jon was just a year younger than his brother, still a senior in high school. Robb instantly knew there was something wrong. Jon only ever smoked when he was stressed. Robb parked the car and got out, nodding to his father who went into the house with a quiet hello to Jon. Robb pulled his own pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, Marlboro's, and went to sit beside Jon on the front porch. Jon glanced over at Robb and saw his bloodshot face, a look of sympathy in his eyes. He knew what Robb had been forced to do today. It made Jon's problems seem small in comparison. The two sat in silence for awhile, Robb lighting his cig and taking long drags off it to soothe his frayed nerves. "So what's wrong?" Robb asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Jon stayed quiet for a moment, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette and watching it fall like snow onto the front steps. 

"Fight with Catelyn." He informed his half-brother curtly, a look of understanding passing through Robb's dark eyes as he slowly nodded.

"What about?"

"What do you think? She wants me out as soon as I graduate this year." Jon sounded calm, but Robb knew him better than that. Jon was skilled at putting up a front, pretending like Robb's mother didn't bother him. But Catelyn had never been close to Jon. Understandably, what woman would openly accept a child that her husband had brought home after a 'business trip'. Catelyn took any and every opportunity to remind Jon that he wasn't part of the family, that he'd never be as good as the other children. It didn't help that their father never spoke up to defend him, just frowning at Catelyn and giving her a little shake of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about her. She's always been... well, vindictive is putting it nicely." Robb laughed, even Jon cracking a little smile. Robb and Jon weren't the closest, but they'd gotten closer over the years. As children and pre-teens, the two had often butted heads before Robb stopped listening to his mother rag on Jon constantly and actually gave him a chance. Jon was a hard worker, had nearly perfect grades, and more of an artistic streak than any of the Stark children had. Jon sighed and ashed his cigarette out.

"I know. It's just been driving me crazy lately." He shrugged. Robb opened his mouth to tell Jon to just ignore it when the door opened, and their younger sister, Sansa stepped out onto the porch. The delicate redhead wrinkled her nose when she smelled the cigarette smoke, frowning at Jon.

"Jon, Mother wants you to come help set the table." She said snippily. Jon sighed heavily and picked up his pack of cigarettes.

"Tell her I'll be inside in a minute." He told Sansa who turned and flounced into the house with a little flip of her silky red hair. Robb smirked slightly as Jon stood up with a groan, his body sore from unloading the trucks at the restaurant.

"Good luck with Mom." Robb chuckled, Jon shooting him a sarcastic smile.

"It'll be a miracle if we don't choke each other out over which silverware to use at the table tonight." Jon scoffed before he left Robb on the front porch.

Catelyn had gone all out on dinner tonight. She had breaded porkchops, green beans with almond slivers, and mashed potatoes. It was odd to see Catelyn cook when usually she just made the cooks do it, but Jon remembered that she'd gone on about some important news that Ned was going to tell them today. He stepped through the extravagant living room, Rickon playing with his trucks on the carpet while Bran and Arya were having a play sword fight. Arya lunged at her younger brother and knocked him back with her foam sword, sending him stumbling back into Jon. Jon grinned and caught his brother, nudging him back towards Arya.

"Come on, Bran, don't let her beat you that easily." He laughed before he slipped into the kitchen to help Catelyn. As soon as he stepped foot into the living room Catelyn was glowering at him.

"You reek of cigarettes." She snapped at him, Jon sighing as he went to the cabinet to get plates down.

"Yeah, sorry, Catelyn. I was out on the porch when you sent Sansa to get me." Jon was used to Catelyn's sharp tongue with him, and had learned to hold his tongue and avoid incurring more wrath from her.

"You know, Jon, you're only 17. You're not legally allowed to be smoking yet." Catelyn, again finding a reason to lecture Jon and nitpick his life. Jon didn't even think he'd touch cigarettes if Catelyn didn't stress him out so much.

"I'm under a month away from 18. Besides, Robb was 16 when he started smoking." Jon pointed out to the older woman, Catelyn giving him a cold glare as she brought her favorite son into this.

"Well that was Robb, this is _you_   we're talking about." She said harshly, and Jon knew exactly what she meant. Robb was her son, the spitting image of her, and next in line to lead the family. Robb had gotten away with anything when he was younger. It didn't matter if he was caught smoking pot, smoking cigarettes, getting caught in the backseat of his car with girls, Robb was never punished for any of that. Catelyn would just give him a disapproving look and tell him not do it again, while he might get a stern lecture from his father. Jon remembered when he'd been caught with a single joint when he was 15, and Catelyn had lost her mind. She'd torn Jon's room apart, tore into all his notebooks and emptied his wardrobe, closet, emptying out every single drawer and nook and cranny, and Jon had been grounded for nearly a month. He was allowed to go to school, and then straight home. She even made him quit his job as punishment. Needless to say, Jon never brought anything like that home again.

Jon was surprised that Catelyn let him sit at the table tonight, what with his father announcing his news. Catelyn was fond of sending Jon to eat in the kitchen if she didn't think it _suitable_ for him to be at the dinner table. Just one of the many 'perks' of having a traditional Irish woman for a pseudo-parent.

"Boys, girls, time to eat!" Catelyn called as she brought the dishes of food to the elegant dining room table. It took just seconds for Bran, Arya, and Rickon to come running and howling loudly with laughter into the dining room. Sansa came down the stairs, looking perfect as always, looking down with a disdainful little sniff at her rowdy younger siblings, although Arya and Bran remembered how much fun she was before she started high school. Arya was just a freshman, Sansa a sophomore. The year she had started high school was the day Sansa had went from playing games outside to being glued to her phone and worried about who was saying what about her. Now Arya and Sansa were practically at each others throats every second of the day that they were together. Robb came in from the living room, all of the family eventually getting seated and settled for dinner. Catelyn sat next to Ned, holding his hand with a smile as she directed Bran to stop hogging the pork chops and to make sure he got some green beans on his plate. Arya kicked Sansa's shins under the table until the eldest girl shouted at Arya to quit it and Catelyn quickly jumped on the two to be more polite. It was a normal chaotic dinner until Ned cleared his throat and asked the children to settle down and listen. Jon and Robb leaned back in their seats, watching their father closely. As the two eldest boys, they were usually affected most by their father's announcements.

"So, I got a call from Robert the other day." The words had barely left Ned's mouth and already Jon and Robb were exchanging meaningful looks. Robert was Ned's old friend from high school, and also one of the most powerful men in New York. And he only called Ned when he wanted or needed something. "He's offered me a position at his company as a... Consultant." Jon let out a choked little cough to disguise his cough. Robert must be in some deep trouble to ask his father to come work at his 'company' which was just a massive front for money laundering and a cesspool of corruption and power struggles. Ned frowned at his son and Jon hastily shut his mouth and shot his father an apologetic glance, keeping his comments to himself. "I've decided to take the position, but this means associating more with the Lannister side of the family." There was a collective groan from almost everyone except for Sansa who lit up like a beacon. 

"Sansa's all excited about it because it'll give her an excuse to suck up to Joffrey literally and metaphorically." Arya grumbled as she stabbed sullenly at her pork chop. Sansa's pale cheeks flushed bright red and she kicked at her younger sister, and Catelyn gave Arya a scandalized look.

"Arya, watch your mouth at the dinner table!" Catelyn scolded angrily. Arya just rolled her eyes, knowing she was right. Jon and Robb both managed to hold in their laughter, but Jon shot her an amused little smirk that made her grin.

"They'll likely be coming over for dinner soon, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior for it. Am I understood?" Ned asked sternly, and there was a collective chorus of, 'yes sir', but they all knew better. That dinner was bound to be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yes, this is pure shit... please leave reviews if anyone even slightly enjoyed it cause it's hella shitty so if no one liked it I'll just orphan it xD


End file.
